In game machines, while an image is shown on a monitor, a sound concerning the image may be output via a speaker. In a sport game, for example, like real TV sport match broadcasting, a replay image of a scene where a specific play (shooting, for example) happens may be reproduced on the monitor as a highlight scene after the match ends, and a sound relating to that replay image (for example, the sound of a comment made by a commentator or the like on the highlight scene) is output via the speaker, whereby the excitement of the game can be enhanced.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3209988